Kaidoh's favorite TV Program
by Kaidoh Amid-modem
Summary: There is a new show on tv and Kaidoh seems to be the only one who watches it. But what is it about?


Author's note:

Well guys, here I am again, but this time I'm writing in English! o I'm so excited! I had this idea about Kaidoh and thought it would be fun, so hope you like it too.

**Kaidoh's favorite TV Program**

It was a pleasant and quiet Sunday evening at Kaidoh's residence. Mrs. Kaidoh was cooking dinner, Mr. Kaidoh was reading a book in the livingroom, Hazue… well, let's say Hazue was a little bored, looking at the ceiling without anything interesting to do.

But when he couldn't stand any longer, he decided to go to his older brother's room, thinking that, maybe a fight with him would be a better way to have fun.

"Hey, bro" he said to Kaoru getting into his room, smiling. "May I borrow your tennis racket for a sec?"

"A ha…" answered the older boy carelessly, his eyes fixed in the TV screen. Hazue was a little disturbed. It was not what he expected; normally, Kaoru would have thrown him out of the place violently, but this... time he couldn't understand that reaction. Then he discovered that Kaoru seemed to be very interested in what television was exhibiting at that moment.

"What the HELL are you watching?" exclaimed his younger brother, with consternation as he approached to the television.

Kaoru didn't answer immediately.

"It's… _'The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_, a new TV show… from South America" he said, giving a quick glance to his brother and then concentrating back on the screen.

"The adventures of whom?" exclaimed Hazue, again, starting to feel sick. "But this is horrible! How can you watch this kind of junk!"

Kaoru looked at him with narrowed eyes, hissing.

"IT'S NOT JUNK!" he shouted, furious. "Just for you to know, you ignorant, _'The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_ is one of the most famous TV shows in the world" he said proudly "_Gatín _means 'little kitten' in Spanish. He and his friends have many several adventures during the series and…"

"Why are you telling me this? I am not even interested" complained Hazue, interrupting his brother's romantic description of the show. "What a disappointment, bro… I never thought you were such a pussy…" finally said.

Kaoru was much more furious than before.

"FSSSSHHHH! GET OUT OF MY ROOM, YOU LITTLE TWERP!" standing up from his bed, he threatened his brother with his fist.

"Okay, okay! I'm leaving…" said Hazue, raising his arms in order to apeace his enraged brother. But before he left he pointed _Gatín_ in the screen. "And look at that!" exclaimed again "The poor bastard is PINK!"

"GO AWAY!" shouted Kaoru and closed the door of his room behind him. His little brother was a real pain in the ass…

The next day, on his way to school, Kaidoh stopped at a grocery store to buy a sandwich and got very excited when he knew that some of _Gatín_'s merchandise were being sold right there, posters and other cute things. He bought a Christmas poster in which _Gatín _was in the company of his best friends: _'Ratín'_, the little rat, _'Perrín'_ , the puppy and _'Piojín'_, a round violet flea; and bought a couple of stickers and pencils too. It was like a dream… He had always wanted to have _Gatín'_ stuff. He was his hero… a real supreme being to Kaoru since the day he began to watch the show.

Once in school, Kaoru kept his _Gatín_'s things between his text books, over his desk.

The day went on and soon it was lunch period. Kaoru took out his sandwich from his bag and, as he was going to have first bite, he heard some of his teammates talking about a topic that seemed awfully familiar to him…

"I'm telling you, guys" Momoshiro said "I can't believe there is such CRAP on television…"

"And you're saying that it's a TV program?" asked Oishi, eating an apple.

"Yup" assured Momo "It's South American"

"But, what is wrong with that?" Kikumaru said "I like South American TV shows…"

"Eiji…" Oishi sighed. "What you like, are Peruvian soaps. We are talking about an entirely different thing"

Kaoru started to feel anger creeping into his self but then decided to keep listening to the conversation. Maybe he was wrong and they weren't talking about _Gatín_…

"According to statistics, the 30 of TV shows in the world are South American…" said Inui, taking notes in his copybook.

Momo shook his head.

"The problem isn't that it's a South American show" he explained. "The thing is, that we are talking about a cartoon named _'The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_ about a pink cat and his weird friends: a dog, a mouse and a flea! It just can't be more stupid!"

It was then when Kaoru realized that the guys were actually insulting his favorite show… And he would not permit such a thing!…

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" he shouted, with anger, from his seat. But, when he saw that everybody was staring at him, he blushed. The guys were looking at him too, in silence, with enquiring expressions on their faces.

"It's not true that… that…" Kaoru stammered, nervous "that… I'm eating… a cheese sandwich!" he exclaimed finally, avoiding then all the glances and biting the bread, which was actually a meat sandwich.

Anyway, nobody paid much attention to his words and they continued whatever they were doing.

"Whatever" said Momo, going on with the conversation "As I was saying, this cartoon really sucks. I think they should be embarrassed for just exhibiting it"

"It can't be that bad" Fuji said with his usualy smiling face. "Kids must love it"

"KIDS? WHAT KIDS?" yelled Kaoru, suddenly, interrupting the conversation again. But he soon realized that the guys were staring at him the way they had before.

"I mean…" Kaoru doubted "What kids must do… is… is… going to bed early…" he blushed. _God… what am I doing..._. _I have to calm down… I can't let this get to me…_ he said to himself and turned his head to another direction and continued eating his meat sandwich as if nothing had happened.

Once again, no one really cared about what he was saying. Instead, the guys went on with their conversation and each time Momo said something cruel about '_The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_, Kaoru pretended that he had not heard him. But little by little Kaoru felt that he was losing control and, suddenly, it became unbearable… If that Momoshiro jerk said just one more thing about 'Gatín', he would regret it… oh, yes he would.

"Well, what else can I say, guys?" continued Momo. "In my opinion, people who invent this kind of rubbish are completely insane! Even kids must hate it… Poor kids, they must be in sucha pain…" he giggled until the giggle turned into a frenetic laughter.

He had just signed his death sentency…

"FSSHHHHH! THAT'S ENOUGH!" suddenly, Kaoru's strong voice echoed all over the place. "You've gone too far with this, asshole!" he said, approaching to the group and pointing to Momo with his finger.

Momo was shocked.

"What's with you, viper?" he said, completely confused. "Are you in a bad mood again?"

Kaoru hissed.

"You have no right to mock about that program! It's not that way!" Kaoru yelled, getting more and more furious by the second.

"Hey, Kaidoh, just relax" Oishi tried, realizing that Kaoru was turning red.

"What are you talking about? I don't understand…" asked Momo, frowning.

Kaoru's face looked really menacing.

"SHUT UP! I will never forgive you!" continued Kaoru, breathing irregularly, about to explode. "Thanks to that_ stupid_ TV program, as you call it, a lot o people have found something interesting to do on Sunday's evenings…"

"Oh… I see…" said Inui, touching his own chin. "So our Kaidoh actually watches that famous cartoon… Interesting… I'll take some notes about it" he took out his notebook and began to write.

Kaoru blushed, feeling everybody's eyes on him.

"It's not that I watch ALL of it…" he lied. "Only when my little brother tunes it in, he he"

"And… What is this?" asked Kikumaru innocently, taking out _Gatín_'s merchandise from Kaoru's text books.

The poor boy felt like dying.

"So that's the reason you were acting so strange! You are actually _'The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_s fan! Oh, viper! You're killing me!" Momo couldn't stop laughing.

"SO WHAT!" shouted Kaoru, with tears in his eyes. "Do you have any problem with it?"

"Really, I find it very cute of you, Kaidoh…" Inui smiled, approaching to him and putting his hand on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Oh, Inui is right…" said Oishi, trying to calm him down. "There's nothing wrong with it, Kaidoh. If you like watching cartoons, it's okay…"

"That's true, Kaidoh-kun" said Fuji with an even wider smile. "You shouldn't be ashamed"

"I'm not ashamed!" answered Kaoru. "I'm just mad at all of you, especially you!" he hissed, looking at Momo. "You shouldn't have said such a horrible thing about my favorite TV Show! fsshhhhh"

"Well, certainly Momo is very sorry for what he said. Right, Momo?" answered Fuji once more, nudging Momo in the ribs.

"Ouch!" exclaimed Momo, graving himself. "What's with you, Fuji sempai?"

"RIGHT, Momo?" Fuji asked again, nudging him for a second time.

Although he was still mad, Kaoru was really enjoying the scene.

"So… sorry, viper" said Momo, finally. Certainly, nobody could disobey the sempai.

"So, now that everything is clear and Momoshiro has already apologized, we should forget about this incident" said Oishi, putting his hand over Kaoru's shoulder. "_Gatín_'s show must be one of the best shows for children… I mean! for people… in cable TV. There is no doubt about it."

Everyone agreed with Oishi and the dispute soon came to an end. Kaoru seemed to be very satisfied with the results and, until the recess was over, he decided to go to the bathroom. _Thank you guys for understanding my feelings… _Kaoru thought while he walked out of the classroom, with a face full of peace and joy. Indeed, it was the power of friendship and now Kaoru believed in it much more than ever…

"Poor Kaidoh" said Oishi, once Kaoru left the classroom. "I never thought that this would affect him so much…"

"Mm… that's right" Kikumaru commented, thoughtful. "I didn't even know that he liked cartoons"

"And that TV program seemed to mean a lot to him" deduced Inui.

"Yes… I wonder why…" said Fuji.

"I still think that's only crap!" complained Momo. "_The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_… what in the world could be more ridiculous!"

Then the guys looked at each other, in silence, and, incapable of controlling themselves any longer, they bursted out laughing until the tears showed from their eyes.

'_The Pink, Fluffy Adventures of Gatín and his Rainbow friends of Love'_… what a name to remember.

THE END


End file.
